warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zauzear Xhanxos
Captain of the Hangmen's Marauders, member of one of the last remaining enclaves of the D'henarian species, and leader of the Shifting Sands Consortium; Zauzear Xhanxos is a highly influential figure in the Dragontooth Nebula. Having been a powerful empire back before the Horus Heresy, Zauzear was what the former nobility of the D'henarian called a Blackblood. Called such for their oil-like blood and various other mutated qualities, Zauzear was abandoned as a hatchling thanks to his mutated nature. Thanks to his outcast nature, and the fact that he committed several crimes that could be punished by death, Zauzear and his pirates were the only D'henarians to survive the Imperium's purge. Although cast out by his kin, and threatened with death on a daily basis, Zauzear like the rest of his species believes in a prime principle. That it is better to die by the blade of one of your own, than by the filthy hands of another. The fact that his entire species was nearly wiped out by the Imperium has soiled the name of the D'henarians, and although Zauzear has no love for his species that does not mean they can be insulted by pathetic soft skins. Staking his claim on a large portion of the Dragontooth Nebula, Zauzear rules his criminal syndicate and gang of pirates with an iron fist. Anyone that wants in and out of the Consortium past the Imperial Blockade goes to him. Drugs, weapons, and even slaves go under the blockade with the Shifting Sands Consortium's mark on it. The Shifting Sands also offers countless other services. Mercenary work, transportation, racketeering, and even setting up illegal casinos on Imperial Worlds.. With the Shifting Sands in direct conflict with the Ox'arcvor's Markets, Zauzear is consistently the name of the Ox'arcvor's tongues. Both the Sangiini and the Urairlax are common trading partners for the Crime Lord, while in contrast most forces of Chaos are victims of raiding and pillaging. Appearance Zauzear "Drybones" Xhanxos is seven feet and five inches tall, though he often appears to be six feet tall as he constantly hunches over, and weighs around two hundred pounds. Zauzear like the rest of his species is reptilian in nature, though he has a number of mutations. Similar to his kin, Zauzear's body is bony and lithe though similarities end there. Bearing five golden eyes, three in two vertical rows with one eye missing in the left row, and large vicious fangs at the end of his snout. Zauzear also bares an additional set of arms that he hides by curling them up against his chest. Zauzear's long maroon hair is waist length. A man of style, Zauzear wears silk black clothes covered by an elaborate greatoat and a large tricorne. Various jewerly, feathers, and other accessories hang off his clothes randomly. Off his hat hangs several necklaces of high value, ornate daggers rest on his waist, and various D'henarian religious additions. These religious additions are usually made of bone and have symbols carved into them. As per his species' views, Zauzear doesn't wear foot or hand wear. Often called Drybones because of his scaled skin being heavily scarred and bone white, while in some areas his bones are sticking out. One of his eyes and its corresponding orbit has rotted away, leaving only a skeletal eyesocket. The skin on his extra pair of hands is constantly peeling away, the bones of his knuckles nearly splitting his skin. Personality ... Capacity and Faculty ... The Hangmen's Marauders ... Base of Operations ... Noteable Members ... Quotes ... Category:Eye of Anutk Category:Characters Category:Pirate Raiders Category:Mercenaries and Renegades